


The Unexpected

by keanureevesblogkcr



Category: John Wick - Fandom, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fame, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy For Now, Hollywood, John Wick (Movies) References, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Movie Premiere, actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keanureevesblogkcr/pseuds/keanureevesblogkcr
Summary: You’re 23, living in West Hollywood, California. At the prime of your acting career and you were asked to join the John Wick cast for John Wick: Chapter 4. You couldn’t believe it and you were so excited to start this new project and work with someone like Keanu Reeves.Now, will this be just another movie project for you? Or will this project change your life forever?Y/N - Your NameY/L/N- Your Last Name





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever. I’ve had this story in my head for so long, so I just decided to write it out cause why not. If it’s bad I’m sorry lol this is just for fun:)
> 
> **I’m not sure how many chapters there will be, I’m just going with the flow at the moment.

“6..7..8..Ugh can this elevator be any slower.” You say to yourself annoyingly because all you want to do is just relax in your hotel suite. It has been a long week full of interviews and guest appearances on talk shows discussing about a new movie you just made. As soon as a trailer released that you were one of the main characters, your manager was getting calls left and right asking for you to do many of these talks. Of course you do most of them and it is always more tiring than you anticipate it to be. 

As you enter your suite, you take a deep breath and close the door. You look around and walk towards the view. You love how the city looks at night, but you cannot wait to get back home to West Hollywood, California. You realize it is 1:08 a.m. and decide to start getting ready for bed. As you begin running your bath you grab your phone realize you have 3 missed calls from your manager, Kim. As you begin to panic and she is calling you again and you immediately answer, “Kim! I am so sorry! I didn’t hear my phone! I’m s-”. She cuts you off and yells, “ Y/N! It’s fine I promise, you will not believe who is contacting me, asking me if you would be interested in a new project!”. It’s quiet for a second and you realize she’s waiting for you to guess, ”Um, Ki-“. Interrupted once again, “ Okay, okay. So John Wick 4 is in the making and they were hoping you would be interested in being a part of the movie.” You’re in complete shock and stay silent because that is not at all what you expected. “ Umm Y/N?” You have been silent for too long and just scream, “ Uh fuck yea I would be interested! Holy shit Kim!”. “ Alright Y/N! I’ll get back to them first thing tomorrow morning! Okay now get some rest we have a early flight back home tomorrow. Goodnight Y/N!” You sit down on your bed and it begins to hit you that you will have the chance to work with Keanu Reeves. Keanu fucking Reeves. 

You’ve seen him in person a few times at movie premieres but only spoke to him once on accident a few months ago. During an after party for a movie that was released you walked toward a table where most of your friends were, but you ended up tripping over your own dress and began to fall forward until someone caught you and pulled you towards them. Without looking, you began to repeatedly apologize and when you finally looked up, it was him. Both of your eyes locked on one another. His warm, chocolate brown eyes made your knees weak which caused him to hold you tighter. "Are you okay?," he asked as you tried to stand back up on your two left feet. You let out a little laugh and looked back at him, "I'm fine! It's just this dress is making it a little more difficult to walk than usual." He laughed and then let out a chuckle as he covered his mouth with his hand. You noticed how big his hand is and wish you could be held by them again. Keanu was called over by a friend of his and it caught your attention as well. He looked over at them and smiled before holding a finger up to signal them to wait a minute. He looked back at you, "You're Y/N Y/L/N right?" In shock, your eyes widened at the thought of him knowing who you are. "Um yea I am! You're Keanu Reeves right?" You smirked and he laughed as he held his hand out to shake yours. "Well yes, I am. Nice to meet you." You both held each others hands longer than expected and you felt goosebumps rise all over your body. You wanted to keep talking to him but Keanu is called over again and he let go of your hand slowly. "Be careful out there Y/N and watch out for the floor!" You both laughed and started walking different directions. You looked back and regretted not being able to speak to him more, so you just turned back around to continue walking to the table. Once you decided to keep walking, he looked back at you and felt the same regret as you.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter was short, but I’m just testing out the waters lol


End file.
